custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724/Erste Diskussion
Wie funktioniert dieses Wiki? bioniclemaster724 19:46, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Naja, man erstellt einfach einen Artikel (wie im normalen Wiki auch) und schreibt eine Fanfiction als Artikel... Wichtig ist dabei nur, dass man sich an die Regeln hält, z.B. darf man nicht die Fanfiction-Artikel anderer Benutzer editieren. -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 13:09, 30. Jun. 2008 (UTC) In meiner Welt spielt Tuyet eine wichtige Rolle kann ich über sie einen Artikel schreiben oder verstößt das gegen die richtlinen? bioniclemaster724 18:18, 5. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Falls sie sich von der echten Tuyet unterscheidet, schon. Sonst nicht. Nathanael1711talk 15:31, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, ob du's schon gemerkt hast: Es gibt neue Regeln: Du musst jetzt alle Artikel umbenennen, sodass bei ihnen in Klammern dahinter der Name der Fanfiction steht, zu der sie gehören (z.B. müsstest du "Teridax" in "Teridax (Tuyet`s Reise)" umbenennen (falls der Artikel zu dieser FF dazugehört - ich hatte bisher leider noch keine Zeit, mir die ganzen neuen Geschichten durchzulesen)). -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 17:06, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Und wie geht das? bioniclemaster724 17:15, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Du verwendest ja wahrscheinlich das normale Wikia-Design, und da habe ich leider keine Ahnung, wie das geht. Im Wikipedia-haften Design befindet sich oben am Artikel neben "Seite", "Diskussion", "bearbeiten" usw auch ein Link "Verschieben", und damit kann man den Artikel dann umbenennen. Im Wikia-Design scheint das aber nicht da zu finden zu sein, und auch sonst habe ich bisher nirgendwo etwas vergleichbares gesehen... :-/ -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 18:32, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Hallo Toa Bioniclemaster ich weis dass diese Bitte vielleicht überstürzt ist denn falls tut es mir leid aber ich bewundere deine Geschichte schon als ich noch nicht in wiki nui angemeldet war und deshalb würde ich gerne in dieser mitspielen da du Jadekaiser schon so ne coole Rolle verpasst hast =D also bitte ich dich darum falls du sie ablehnst nehme ich dir das nicht übel (das würde dir aber mit sichheit auch egal sein xD)^^ IgnikaNuva5294 Ich könnte dich schon in die Story einbauen, also in dem Großen Krieg sollten ja 6 Toa namentlich bekannt werden. Wir haben schon Jadekaiser, Kava, Kailani, Makani, Mich (Lhikan), Akamu und das wars, ich glaube wir können dich schon noch aufnehmen, willst du einer der schon bekannten Toa sein, oder ein anderer? bioniclemaster724 16:20, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ich würde gerne ein Toa Mangai sein ^^ IgnikaNuva5294 Gut, das könnte etwas schwierig werden, aber naja. Willst du noch in dem Großen Krieg vorkommen oder erst danach? bioniclemaster724 16:37, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) das würde ich gerne dier überlassen nur eine Bitte : da du Jadekaiser allein schon son cooles aussehen verpasst hast hätte ich auch gerne n neues mein jetziges is ja nur n rumgeschmückter Jovan ^^ Ich würde dich gerne als Kailani einsetzen, ich liebe das element Pflanzenleben. bioniclemaster724 16:42, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) kein Problem IgnikaNuva5294 Ok ich werde jetzt gehen und an deiner Figur arbeiten. bioniclemaster724 16:46, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) cool IgnikaNuva5294 Was sagst du jetzt zu dem was auf der Diskussionsseite von Jadekaiser(valley of the mangai) steht??? IgnikaNuva5294(Kailani) ich seh sie mir mal an. bioniclemaster724 12:54, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Also ich will die Kaisergarde auch wiederaufbauen. Achso und Kailani wenn du mal eine Weibliche Toa sein willst dann gibt es auch ein anderes Element, das Weibliche Toa sein können (in der offiziellen story): Elektrizität. Nikila ist z. B. eine Weibliche Toa der elektrizität. Also die Diskussionseite von Jadekaiser (valley of the mangai) ist ja ganz schön voll geworden:-) um das zu erleichten können wir doch das widget "shut box" benutzen, oder? das ist sowas wie ein chat. bioniclemaster724 12:59, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Oh ja! Man mus echt gut aufpassen das man seine Beiträge wieder findet ;-) Jadekaiser Wir könnten uns besser unterhalten, wenn wir alle drei (du, Kailani und ich) alle die shout box hätten. bioniclemaster724 13:03, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) an Bioniclemaster: ich find ich könnte ne weibliche Toa sein und auch n anderes element haben schließlich is das ja das wiki nui Fanfiction Kailani An Bioniclemaster, wie findest du die Verwandlung von Titan Jadekaiser? Was ist ne Shout box? Jadekaiser Ne Shout box ist etwas zum Chatten, wenn du oben rechts neben deinem Namen auf Mehr klickst kannst du widgets verwalten anklicken dort musst du dann Shout box suchen und sie nach links schieben. bioniclemaster724 10:29, 24. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wie findest du die Verwandlung von Jadekaiser / Takafu zu Kaiser Titan Jadekaiser? Jadekaiser hi wie gehts dir ^^ Kailani Mir gehts gut, und dir? bioniclemaster724 17:05, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) auch^^ Arbeitest du gerade an irgendeinem Arikel? bioniclemaster724 17:10, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ja so ab un zu an valley of the mangai 2 warscheinlich erstell ich gleich n neuen charakter Kailani Ok, ich überarbeite gerade nochmal die wichtigen Artikel, ich les mir dann das Profil des Charakters durch. bioniclemaster724 17:12, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) welches charakters ??? Kailani Du sagtest doch dass du einen neuen Charakter machen wolltest. bioniclemaster724 17:16, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) achso xD hab aber mir anders überlegt ich verändere nur die Kailani aus meiner story weitere informationen unter :Valley of the Mangai 2 Achso, ok. bioniclemaster724 17:22, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt auch Dume und seine Garde ihren ersten Auftritt verschafft. Siehe Im Schatten der Apokalypse Die Goldenen Stadt. Dume und Garde werden auch noch einen kurzen Auftritt in die Kaiser Garde Ein neuer Anfang bekommen. Wird aber noch geschrieben. Kailani hat die veränderung Ihrer Heldin gut beschrieben, werde auf grund dieser Veränderung auch meine Tuyet noch mal für 2 bis 3 Absätze in die Kaiser Garde Ein neuer Anfang schicken. ABER ABWARTEN Ich verate noch nicht wann und wie. Jadekaiser Ok, ich werde es mir durchlesen. bioniclemaster724 09:09, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Toa Olda Ok ich will so bald wie möglich mit den neuen Figuren für unser Team anfangen. Ich habe ja schon Tuyet und mich, für Kava brauche ich keine, da er bestimmt auf Kanoya bleibt. Also muss ich von euch noch folgendes Wissen: *Welche Maske *Welche Waffen *Groß oder Klein *Welches Farbschema (Zusätzliche Farbe) Wäre nett wenn ihr so schnell wie möglich antwortet. bioniclemaster724 10:06, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Element Eis, Maske Rohde oder Ignika, irgend eine Schwertversion und eine Schußwaffe, Groß, Weiß Silber bezw. Weiß Antrazid. Jadekaiser Wird erledigt. Was ist Antrazid? bioniclemaster724 12:51, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Dieses Dunkelsilber dunkelgrau silberefeckt! Jadekaiser ok Maske : Volitak oder Faxon Waffe: Schwert oder Lanze bzw. Speer vielleicht noch ne axt aber keine Fernkampfwaffe bzw. Schusswaffe Farbe:Silbergrau-Grün (dunkel oder hell is mir egal) Kailani(IgnikaNuva)^^ is das ok ????? Kailani Ja, ist es, du musst aber noch ein bisschen Warten, bis deine Figur fertig ist. bioniclemaster724 08:46, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ok kein problem Kailani Ich hätte da eine frage, und zwar ich hab gehört(gelesen) das du auch anderen Benutzern figuren baust. Könntest du einen neuen Vezon für mich bauen?Axonnmaster 12:54, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bis jetzt habe ich nur Figuren für Benutzer gemacht die ich in meine Geschichte eingebaut habe (Jadekaiser und IgnikaNuva (Kailani)) aber ich werds versuchen, dazu musst du mir aber noch sagen wie er ungefähr aussehen soll, denn ich will ihn ja so bauen wie du ihn dir vorstellst. bioniclemaster724 18:09, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Er soll wieder die Farbe schwarz habenund Silberne Rüstung. Und den Vezonkopf. Weitere Informationen Hier Vezon Axonnmaster 18:12, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kann ich auch bald mal in eine Geschichte? Skorpi63 18:15, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Du hättest es nur sagen brauchen. Wärst du damit einverstanden, wenn du in meiner Geschichte Takanuva spielst? bioniclemaster724 18:18, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wenn du noch ne stelle frei hast dann hätte ich bitt auch eineAxonnmaster 18:20, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das muss ich mir noch überlegen. Ich hätte dich gerne drinnen, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich dich jetzt noch einbauen soll. Ich veruchs auf jeden Fall. bioniclemaster724 18:23, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) mir egal wo, hauptsache ich bin dabei (Was für eine Ehre xD). Wenn ich dabei bin, wäre ich gerne so ein ähnlicher wie auf meiner benutzerseite. Skorpi63 18:24, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wenn du mir nen neuen Vezon bauen könntest wäre ich dir schon was schuldigAxonnmaster 18:25, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wo u. wann finde ich dann eigentlich deine Bauanleitung für Kailani ^^ Kailani Geh mal links in der Leiste auf hochladen, unter Allgemeines steht Galerie der neuen Bilder oda so. Klcik das an, da ist einer der neusten Bilder die Anleitung. Skorpi63 13:54, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Du kannst auch in den letzten änderungen auf (Datei-Logbuch) klicken und das bild suchen. bioniclemaster724 13:59, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt, das geht auch... na ja, da merkt man, dass ich erst 4 Tage hier bin. (Is´ heute der 6.9.?) Und ich vergesse immer das Unterschreiben... Skorpi63 14:02, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) jop, und du hast auch unsere Artikelzahl hochgetrieben. bioniclemaster724 14:03, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Gerade schreibe ich an Waffen, wieder neue Artikel! Skorpi63 14:14, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) sag mal Bioniclemaster ich will nicht aufdrengen aber wie weid bise mit meiner Kailani figur von reise nach olda nui^^ Kailani Bei der Kailani Figur habe ich gerade ein paar Probleme, ich probiere eine ganz neue Bautechnik aus, aber irgendwie passt da was nicht, ich versuche so schnell wie möglich damit fertig zu werden. Also diese Figur ist bis jetzt die schwierigste, aber sie wird auch gut werden. bioniclemaster724 15:40, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ja ok dann las dir zeit ich wollt auch nur mal wissen ab du auch dran gedacht hast aber die frage war überflüssig xD ok ich freu mich schon ^^ Kailani Ich arbeite ehrlich gesagt schon länger an der Figur ich hatte schon zwei Modelle aber die haben mir selbst nicht so gut gefallen. Modelle Axonnmaster ich habe gerade eine Vezonfigur hingeworfen, vielleicht gefällt sie dir.thumb|250px bioniclemaster724 15:47, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Oh man du bist ein genie der ist genialAxonnmaster 16:16, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Sieht ja voll krass aus, der Vezon! Skorpi63 16:43, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Schön dass er euch gefällt. bioniclemaster724 19:15, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Frage an Bioniclemaster Ähm, wie mache ich so einen Vorlagenkasten, wie du ihn für Waffen/Werkzeuge und Kanohi hast? Skorpi63 22:36, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das ist ein bisschen schwer zu erklären. Ich habs immer auf eine Komische weise gemacht: Zuerst habe ich Vorlage:... in, auf jeder Seite, zwei geschweiften klammern daruntergeschrieben. Dann habe ich einen neuen Tab geöffnet und den Quelltext einer anderen Vorlage angeschaut, das kannst du machen indem du oben in der Vorlage auf das kleine "V" klickst und dann auf bearbeiten klickst. Danach habe ich den Quelltext kopiert und auf meine Geschichte angepasst. Ich hoffe du hast verstanden was ich meine. bioniclemaster724 06:46, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wenn du es nicht verstanden hast kann ich es ja machen. bioniclemaster724 06:48, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe eine gemacht, sie ist extra Farblos. Geb mal "Vorlage: Toa" ein. Skorpi63 09:44, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Rohtuka-Werfer Bioniclemaster du musst mir unbedingt sagen wie du diese coolen Rohtukarotoren-Werfer baust die sind super cool Kailani Ich war noch nie ein Fan von den Rotoren, aber die sind einfach krass! Skorpi63 09:28, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das ist gar nicht schwer, ich werde eine Anleitung für einen Rotorenwerfer des Pflanzenlebens erstellen. bioniclemaster724 10:00, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Echt? Cool, du bist Gott!^^ An Kailani: Du hattest ja gesagt dass du lieber keine Schusswaffe haben willst, aber jeder Toa Olda hat eine bekommen und deiner Frage nach findest du das wohl auch nicht so schlimm.^^ bioniclemaster724 10:02, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) p. s. wo ist Jadekaiser eigentlich? Na ja, bei den erfern würde ich auch nicht ablehenen. Und das mit Jadekaiser kann ich dir nicht sagen. Skorpi63 10:04, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Schön dass euch die Werfer so gefallen. bioniclemaster724 10:05, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) @ Bioniclemaster: naja am Anfanh fand ich auch deine Rotoren nich so toll aber mit Klingen wie bei Jadekaisers Figur oder meiner is das wirklich cool^^ Kailani Ja, der von Tuyet ist wirklich langweilig. bioniclemaster724 10:08, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin wieder da! War nen Wochende mal nicht zu hause am Computer. Jadekaiser Ah, ich hatte mich auch schon gewundert. Skorpi63 17:33, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Coole Bilder! Hey Lhikan, deine bilder mit den Makuta und Toa auf deiner Seite sind krass! Wie hast du das gemacht? Skorpi63 15:24, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das Bild von den Toa ist schon veraltet. Ich habe sie einfach mit fäden aufgehängt. bioniclemaster724 11:39, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) is aber trotzdem ne gute Idee Kailani Jap, finde ich auch, das habe ich eigentlich nur gemacht, weil sie auf meinem Podest keinen Platz mehr hatten. bioniclemaster724 12:13, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich hab mir grad den neuen clib auf bionicle.de/com angekuckt der is zwar kurz aber cool Kailani Ich hab ihn mir auch schon angeschaut, ich finde es ist der beste bis jetzt. bioniclemaster724 12:27, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) find ich auch Kailani ich wäre nie darauf gekommen, sie so cool aufzuhängen, sehr schöne idee! Skorpi63 13:42, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) In der Bionicle.com Gallery ist noch ein Bild wie es früher aussah, als sie an der decke hingen, das fand ich aber nicht so cool. bioniclemaster724 15:53, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wie machst du das mit dem Bilder HochladenAxonnmaster 16:13, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Links gibt es einen Kasten in dem steht Hochladen da musst du draufdrücken und dann ist da alles erklärt. bioniclemaster724 16:14, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wie meinst du das, Axonnmaster? Skorpi63 16:15, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ähm, klene Frage Ähm, also in deiner Story werde ich Takanuva sein, oder was? Skorpi63 16:22, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ja deinen ersten auftritt habe ich gerade im zweiten Kapitel meiner geschichte geschrieben. bioniclemaster724 16:30, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kann ich Brutaka oder Axonn seinAxonnmaster 16:32, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Oh, nochmals danke! Skorpi63 16:35, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kann ich Axonn oder Brutaka sein? bitteAxonnmaster 16:48, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hallo Bioniclemaster, werde Bima noch mal Umbauen. Bild stelle ich am Wochende rein. Jadekaiser Bima sieht doch krass aus, wird er noch besser? Hoffe ich doch. Er hat sich zudem ein weinig Elementar Verändert. Jadekaiser brings du eigentlich noch ne Bauanleitung zu den Rohtukarotoren raus ich hoffe schon^^ Kailani Die neuen Bilder von Bima sind online. Er wirt sich zu Dark Kaiser Bima entwickeln. Jadekaiser der neue bima ist geil! Skorpi63 18:09, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) An Skorpi: gern geschehen. An Jadekaiser: Schau sie mir sofort an. An Axonnmaster: Du kannst Brutaka sein, Ich weiß nur noch nicht ober auch nachdem er seine aufgabe erfüllt hat noch in meiner Geschichte bleibt. An Kailani: Morgen. bioniclemaster724 18:12, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Warum hast du mich aus deiner MLN Freundeliste gestrichen? Ist das ne Programmpanne oder so? Jadekaiser Ich glaube er hat alle gelöscht, denn er braucht die Diamanten unbedingt. Sie werden zu seinem noch verbliebenen Freund geschickt, er schickt sie zu inm, glaube ich. Skorpi63 19:59, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) genau. Wenn ich alle Diamanten habe werde ich euch wieder in meine Liste aufnehmen. bioniclemaster724 08:37, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Dann ist ja gut. Da bin ich beruhigt! :-) Jadekaiser Ich habe mich entschieden dir die Hauptrolle zu geben:-]Axonnmaster 13:48, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) was is ne MLN-Freundesliste???? sagt mir das überhauptmal einer ich hab vergessen euch alle (Lhikan,Jade,Skorpi,Axonnmaster)einzutragen^^ Kailani 15:51,12.9.08 (UTC) Bist du etwa beim lego Club angemeldet? Skorpi63 13:55, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) achso im Lego Club xDDDD, ja bin ich nur dass ich meinen acount löschen muss wegen technischer probleme ich konnte mit wegen dem 15%rabat den Jetrax Leisten ohne dass meine Sparbüchse ler wird ^^ Kailani 15:57,12.9.08 (UTC) Was für technische Probleme? Skorpi63 14:02, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wem gibst du deine hauptrolle? bioniclemaster724 14:32, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Dir Lhikan les mal nachDer teuflische Plan 1Axonnmaster 09:01, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) kannst du mir eine beschreibung für die schatten sonne machen?Axonnmaster 09:32, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Welche Schattensonne? Meinst du Teridax´ Waffe? der Artikel heißt Stab der Dunkelheit bioniclemaster724 09:34, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ja die meine ich also geht das oder ist es zu viel arbeit?Axonnmaster 09:36, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Achso eine Anleitung? bioniclemaster724 09:38, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ja genau das meine ich eine anleitung für den stab der dunkel heitAxonnmaster 09:40, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich bastel schnell die bilder zusammen. bioniclemaster724 11:03, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) danke, hoffentlich reichen meine teile:-)Axonnmaster 11:36, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Es gib ein Lied, das heist Schwarze Sonne. Fällt mir gerade ein. Hat doch ne gewisse änlichkeit mit Schatten Sonne. Jadekaiser wusst ich gar nicht, das bild ist jetzt im Artikel stab der Dunkelheit. bioniclemaster724 11:41, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hier mal der Link zum Lied Schwarze Sonne. http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=schwarze+sonne&search_type=&aq=3&oq=schwarz Jadekaiser 13.Sep.2008 Ich habe die Anleitung schon gespeichert, ist voll cool, danke! Skorpi63 11:43, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) bitte sehr, ich hoffe man kann alles erkennen. bioniclemaster724 11:44, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) den bau ich sofort nur welche wafen sind die acht klingen?Axonnmaster 11:44, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Achso, das sind die Waffen von Takanuva (2003) bioniclemaster724 11:45, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) danke du bist ein meister. wie kommst du überhaupt auf die ideen bei deinen figuren?Axonnmaster 11:48, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Keine Ahnung, immer wenn ich voll die Lust habe welche zu bauen kommen mir die besten ideen. bioniclemaster724 11:55, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bioniclemaster hat die coolsten Waffen, meine Toa und mein Titan die meisten Waffen. Jadekaiser An Bioniclemaster wie kriegst du die bilder überhaupt auf den Computer ?Axonnmaster 12:06, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich schieße die Bilder immer mit meinem Handy. Ich habe einen Bluetooth stick und schicke damit immer die Bilder per bluetooth auf meinen computer. bioniclemaster724 16:38, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kannst du mal meine Geschichte Der teuflische Plan 1 von 1-10 bewerten und auch kritik geben?Axonnmaster 10:01, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich hab jetzt leider keine Zeit ich muss off gehen, vielleicht solltest du vom äußeren noch etwas verändern, mehr absätze oder kürzere Kapitel, denn wenn es so viel ist, kann es sein, dass besucher dieser Seite keine lust haben sie zu lesen. Wenn ich wieder on bin lese ich sie, ok. bioniclemaster724 10:03, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wann bewertest du meine Geschichte ?Axonnmaster 13:58, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Was hast du da mal über Diamanten und Mln Freundesliste gesagt, das hab ich noch immer nicht verstanden.Axonnmaster 14:02, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) dafür musst du im Lego Club angemeldet sein. Skorpi63 14:03, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bin ich ja, gibts da auch ne Homepage oder was?Axonnmaster 14:06, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wie heißt du im club? Skorpi63 14:28, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) PS: Da gibt es My Lego Network, wenn du es anklickst, weißt du mehr. Naja ich bekomme alle paar monate das Lego magazinAxonnmaster 15:45, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Achso, für MLN musst du im online Club angemeldet sein. Skorpi63 15:53, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) dank des legoclubmagazin kann ich mir den jetrax t6 leisten ohne dass meine sparbüchse oder konte leer ist xD IgnikaNuva5294 16:03, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe das neue noch gar nicht. Skorpi63 16:08, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) naja ich weis ja nich wo du wonst ich in Thüringen im Magazin isn code ( CLUB15 )womit man vom 10.9. - 6.10. 15% rabatt auf alle legoprodukte kriegt(bei Telefon- oder online-bestellung) IgnikaNuva5294 16:59, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das Magazin ist in deutschland überall gleich, musste ich bald bekommen, ich wohne in einer nachbarstadt von Frankfurt. timo.seiche@web.de 17:03, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) naja wird wohl so sein ^^ IgnikaNuva5294 17:05, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) muss mal was testen... Skorpi 17:14, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Okay, das Problem bei der Signatur hat sich geklärt. Skorpi 17:15, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab schon das neue Magazin, ich könnte sogar einen doppelten Rabatt bekommen, denn als ich takanuva bestellt habe hab ich einen 10 % Rabatt bekommen, wenn ich den vom Magazin dazu tue hab ich 25 % Rabatt. bioniclemaster724 19:53, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) naja ich hab Takanuva schon ne weile ich hab mir ja en jetrax bestellt aber ich glaub ich krieg nur 15% aber wer weis vielleicht auch mehr mein Paket wird warscheinlich morgen ankommen IgnikaNuva5294 13:01, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Du Story meine dabei sein? Äh also kann ich dich in Die Rebellion vorkommen lassen? Nathanael1711talk 16:49, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Klar. bioniclemaster724 17:39, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Lhikan ich hab ma ne frage : ich hab schon mal deine Kailani(Reise nach olda-nui) nach gebaut jedoch krieg ich den kopf nich hin kannst du mir ungefär beschreiben wie das geht oder was der "trick" dabei ist ??? pls IgnikaNuva5294 18:00, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das ist wirklich schwer zu erklären, am besten mache ich eine Anleitung für den Körper. bioniclemaster724 18:10, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Lhikan, du bist genial, wenn du das machst! Skorpi 18:12, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Vielleicht sogar heute abend noch, dann stelle ich die Anleitung morgen rein. (Nach meinem ersten Schultag *Heul*) bioniclemaster724 18:13, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) wegen der einen stelle brauchst du dir keinen aufwand machen ^^ jedoch wär es besser xD IgnikaNuva5294 18:15, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) p.s. Skorpi er is so oder so genial (wetten bald wird er bionicle disigner xD) verdammt ich hab schon 3 wochen schule xD IgnikaNuva5294 18:16, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) danke für die komplimente. Ich werde eine kleine "Bauchanleitung machen. bioniclemaster724 18:18, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe schon seid 5 Wochen Schule... Skorpi 18:21, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Coverabstimmung Welches wäre das Beste Cover für meine neue Geschichte?thumb|164px|Vorschlag 1thumb|164px|Vorschlag 2thumb|164px|Vorschlag 3thumb|164px|Vorschlag 4 Alle dürfen abstimmen. bioniclemaster724 18:23, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ach ja, Kailani, ich wette lieber nicht, dann habe ich schon verloren. Skorpi 18:24, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich würde eins von den letzten beiden nehmen IgnikaNuva5294 18:26, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) und welches genau? bioniclemaster724 18:27, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Um was geht es den in der neuen Geschichte, das sind ja beides Tuyets. Skorpi 18:30, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) naja ich denk es neigt zu bild 3 jedoch bin ich mir da nicht ganz so sicher IgnikaNuva5294 18:31, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ja, 3 ist das neutralste Bild. Skorpi 18:32, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Es wird darum gehen, dass Tuyet die trennung von Lhikan nicht verkraften kann und sich deshalb (unbewusst) in ihre alte Form zurückverwandelt und schaden anrichtet. Die Geschichte heißt: Das zweite ich. bioniclemaster724 18:32, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) naja dann wird ich doch vorschlag 4 nehmen außer wenn Tuyet zwischen sich selbst hergerissen wird dann wird ich 3 nehemn IgnikaNuva5294 18:35, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ganz klar, 4. Skorpi 18:37, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ihre gefühlslage ist eher so. (sie verwandelt sich nur im Schlaf zurück und am morgen ist sie wieder ihre olda nui form) Sie weiß nicht was sie macht und sucht deshalb eigentlich sich selbst, und als sie es merkt scheint sie von ihrem alten ich dominiert, oder mit ihm in einen Wettbewerb zu geraten. bioniclemaster724 18:40, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ok jetzt bin ich für 3 xD IgnikaNuva5294 18:52, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) okay ich warte nur noch auf die anderen stimmen. Es steht eine Stimme für 3 und eine für 4. bioniclemaster724 18:55, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Moment, ich bin jetzt für die 1, das passt besser für einen Cover. Skorpi 18:58, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich wäre für cover Nr. 3. Jadekaiser wie weit bist du mit der anleitung(Kailani-kopf) xD^^ IgnikaNuva5294 13:11, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich würde sie gerne gleich reinstellen, aber ich muss zuerst mein Handy suchen.^^ bioniclemaster724 13:14, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) My Lego Network Könnt ihr biite auf mein Dino Bone Gallery modul klicken, mir fehlt nur noch ein Diamant zu Rank 5. bioniclemaster724 13:13, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) äähh ich weis noch was das is sry aber wenns was mit lego club kann ich dir nich helfen weil ich probleme hab mein account is eigentlich wertlos xD ^^ IgnikaNuva5294 13:20, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich bringe dich jetzt auf rang 5 mit 68 Klicks! Skorpi 14:25, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke sehr, ich schulde dir was. bioniclemaster724 14:30, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) sach ma was hast du eigentlich fürn handy ??? meins is auch n sehr gutes blos die kamera nich und du hast eigentlich fotos von guter qualität (meine mach ich mit ner digital kamera) IgnikaNuva5294 14:34, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) p.s. haste es eigentlich wieder gefunden xD So, 68 Klicke habe ich dir gegeben. Kannst du auf mein Group Performence module klicken? Ich brauch noch *schluck* c.a. 8210 Klicke... Skorpi 14:35, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) An Kailani: Es muss irgendwo in meinem Zimmer unter meinem haufen Bionicle Figuren sein, spätestens heute Abend ist es drinnen. An Skorpi: WAAAAAAAS???????? So viele klicke, natürlich helfe ich dir. bioniclemaster724 14:39, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Lhikan, was noch blöder ist: 1.am Anfang waren es weit über 10.500 Klicke. 2.Ich muss regelmäßig online gehen und abheben, weil mir das ding höchstens 20 Hit Singles gibt, es gibt eine HS alle 5 Klicke, also darf man nur 100-mal drauf klicken. Skorpi 14:42, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin endlich Rank 5 Danke Skorpi, ich habe 52 mal auf dein Modul geklickt. bioniclemaster724 14:46, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Apropos MLN... ich werde mich bald als Wikinui1711 oder so anmelden, weil mein anneres Profil irgendwie weg ist. Nathanael1711talk 14:44, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Aber wenn du Wikianui1711 bist, hast du dann immernoch die Rechte über dieses Wiki? bioniclemaster724 14:46, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke Lhikan, aber der nächste Rang wird noch härter, viel härter... du wirst mich, Jadekaiser und die anderen wieder blocken müssen... Skorpi 14:51, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) bei dir ging das aber ganz schnell. bioniclemaster724 14:51, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich weiß, mein cousin hat mich immer angerufen, wenn er klicken wollte. Dann blockte ich alle außer ihn und er klickte, und ich nahm euch wieder an. Skorpi 14:56, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin im Lego online club unter dem Nmamen Axonnmaster8998 oder so angemeldet.Axonnmaster 15:32, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) wie weit biste mit der anleitung ????? ;) IgnikaNuva5294 17:58, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Fertig.thumb|250px bioniclemaster724 18:07, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) super danke ^^ IgnikaNuva5294 18:29, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hallo Bioniclemaster, im MLN Team sind wir doch alle grüne Trolle oder? Da ich mir jetzt auch eine Troll Armee zugelegt habe, werde ich den einen Anfüher Bima nennen und den anderen Jadekaiser. Jadekaiser ADMIN???? Alsooo, kommen wir gleich zum wesentlichen: Ich suche einen zweiten Admin für Wiki-Nui Fanfiction (aber nur für Fanfiction). Du scheinst mir da nicht ungeeignet, du bist einer der ersten, die sich angemeldet haben, und du bist so gut wie jeden Tag da. Aufgaben eines Admins sind u.a.: # Regemläßige "Anwesenheit" um wenn nötig bei allem Mögliche ein zu greifen und für die Benutzer "ansprechbar" zu sein. # Beseitigen von Spam und Vandalismus und sperren von Benutzern, die spamen oder vandalieren. # Aufpassen, dass die Regeln eingehalten werden, diese aber auch ggf. anpassen. Überleg es dir und teile mir bitte deine Entscheidung mit. MfG, Nathanael1711talk 16:57, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Lhikan als Admin wäre cool! Ich finde ihn sehr gut geeignet! Skorpi 17:01, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ey Lhikan das is die Chance sag ja !!!! ^^ IgnikaNuva5294 17:01, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Also ich fühle mich total geehrt und sage deshalb auf jeden fall ja. Ich liebe Wiki-Nui Fanfiction bioniclemaster724 17:48, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich sag schon mal Kongu das du admin wirst (der verbreitet die nachicht in lichtgeschwindigkeit)xD IgnikaNuva5294 17:49, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Viel spass in deiner neuen Aufgabe! Jadekaiser Juhu! Lhikan ist ein Admin, Lhikan ist ein Admin, Lhikan ist...! Skorpi 17:52, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke, danke. An Kailani: Wer ist Kongu? bioniclemaster724 18:07, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Naja eben Toa Mahri Kongu^^ übrigens nochmal glückwunsch IgnikaNuva5294 18:14, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Achso, ich dachte es gibt einen Benutzer der so heißt, den ich nur noch nicht kenne. bioniclemaster724 18:15, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Roko T3 Hallo Bima, hier Jade. Habe mir heute das Grüne Flugzeug mit Pohatu Phantoka drauf geholt. das Teil ist cool. Werder auch noch mal einen Charakter der Geschichte ändern und ein Profil erstellen. Habe jetzt ein Komplet Orange und graue Kakama. Sie wird jetzt die Maske von dem Pohatupiloten kriegn und nen beinamen der betont das sie ein Mädchen ist. Sie wird nun Kakama Susa heissen und ab heute nur noch als Susa angesprochen. Nur das du weist, Susa ist der Vorname von Kakama. Sie also mit vollen Namen Susa (V.N ) Kakama (N.N.) und wird als Körper den von Pohatu Nuva Phantoka auf Roko T3 bekommen nur die Arme werden ich ändern und das die orasnge Rüstung vorne ist. --Jadekaiser 17:50, 23. Sep. 2008 (UTC) in meiner nächsten Geschichte werde ich auch mein Jetrax besser reinbringen IgnikaNuva5294 17:52, 23. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ok, ich werds mir auf jeden fall durchlesen. bioniclemaster724 12:16, 24. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bima !! schreib bitte bitte Sütlicher Kontinent in Gefahr weiter ich bin so gespannt!!!!!^^ IgnikaNuva5294 18:26, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) skin skinumstellung müssen wir absprechen, Bima. Ich möchte dass es bei Jade bleibt. Nathanael1711talk 12:59, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) achso, ok wusste ich nicht. sry. bioniclemaster724 13:01, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) @Nathanael, was hat dein Beitrag konkret zu bedeuten? --Jadekaiser 13:03, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Er meint den Seitenstyle "Jade". Skorpi 13:04, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Es gibt verschiedene Skins, darunter auch den Grün-Weißen. Dieser Skin hat den Namen Jade. bioniclemaster724 13:05, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) jup. Nathanael1711talk 13:05, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Nathanael könntest du die Seite Abstimmungen machen? bioniclemaster724 13:07, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) was soll denn abgestimmt werden? Nathanael1711talk 13:25, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Also falls es möglich ist, einen Artikel des Monats, aber wenn nicht ist es auch egal. bioniclemaster724 13:26, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Gute Idee. Im oktober gehts los, ich erklär euch dann wie wirs machen. Nathanael1711talk 13:28, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ok ich freu mich schon. Ich werde schon mal die Startseite vorbereiten. bioniclemaster724 13:29, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Sehr cool. Wann gibst du die Erklärung ab? Skorpi 13:30, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Also ich sag bis jetzt: 1. Oktoberwoche: Nominierungen. Dann abstimmen und schwupps artikel des Monats november. Nathanael1711talk 13:32, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bewertung Eine Bitte an Bima oder wer sonst noch diesen Beitrag liest. Bittet bewertet ausführlich das Profil von meiner Toa Kakama Azusa und den Beitrag die Geheime Gemeinde. Ich habe heute an diesen Beiträgen veränderungen vorgenommen und hätte von euch gerne ein Feedbag dazu. --Jadekaiser 14:12, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Zu Toa Azusa Kakama: Ein sehr auführliches Profil, das die Waffen gut beschreibt, die Kanohi ist auch sehr gut. Die Hintergrund Informationen sind auch aufgeführt, aber höchstens solltest du noch di Schattenangriffe beschreiben. Sonst sehr gut. 2+ Skorpi 14:21, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Zur Gemeinde: Finde ich sehr gut beschrieben, das mit Tuyet. Die Ereignisse auf Metru Nui kann ich sogar vor meinen Augen nachvollziehen. Vom optischen her würde ich sagen, das die Bilder nicht so gut platziert sind.1- Skorpi 14:27, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Vielen dank. Werde die Schattenangriffe bei Azusa erklären und die Bilder ber der Geheimen Gemeinde etwas anpassen. --Jadekaiser 14:35, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Artikel Wieso listest du ein paar Artikel auf deiner Benutzerseite auf, aber nicht alle? Skorpi 17:51, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab sie früher alle auf meiner Benutzerseite aufgelistet, das wurde mir aber zu unübersichtlich, deshalb hab ich den Artikel Story gemacht. bioniclemaster724 17:53, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Achso, kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Skorpi 18:03, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Meine neue Story - Du als Bima? Ich denke, dass auch hier der Titel alles sagt... weil "Ein unglücklicher Matoraner" neigt sich dem Ende zu. Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 10:12, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nikila baust du bitte für mich ein Toa Nikila für meine neue Geschichte pls (und wenn es dir nicht ausmachen würde keine Kiril) IgnikaNuva5294 10:39, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Da kann ich mir auch Bautipps für Kailani holen! Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 10:44, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ja klar. Welche farbe? bioniclemaster724 11:40, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) vielleicht so gold(bzw. gelblig)-blau mir hauptsächlich egal du kriegst immer deine figuren super hin also überlass ich das dir IgnikaNuva5294 11:49, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Willst du nun in die Story oder nicht? Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 11:56, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) bei sowas muss man mich nicht fragen^^ Ich will immer in die Story:-) bioniclemaster724 11:59, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Okay, du wirst Bima sein. Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 12:04, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) My Lego Network Wer ist Mussok auf deiner MLN Seite? Der sieht total krass aus! Ich klicke 68 mal auf dein Modul, ich hoffe es hilft dir! Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 12:33, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Der war in meiner Alten geschichte einer der Hauptcharaktere. bioniclemaster724 18:09, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) In welcher? Die steht hier aber nicht, oder? Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 18:11, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nein im bionicle forum. bioniclemaster724 18:12, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) was is jetzt eigentlich mit meiner nikila ?????^^ IgnikaNuva5294 12:36, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt das Bild wollte ich gerade hochladen. bioniclemaster724 12:37, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Haha, Kailani wird vergessen! xD Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 12:38, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) du hast eigentlich schon so viel für mich getan trotzdem muss ich dich jetzt bitte für den Körper und die Waffe von Nikila eine Anleitung zu machen pls IgnikaNuva5294 12:53, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ok. bioniclemaster724 12:54, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Cool, ich kann wieder meinen Anleitungs-Ordner suchen.^^ Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 12:56, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Kannst du bitte meine Geschichte Im glorreichen Königreich 1 löschen?Axonnmaster Mach ich, aber wieso? bioniclemaster724 13:04, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Sie ist so unsinnig,die würde auf eine fantasy fanficton passen verstehst du.Axonnmaster Expertenmeinung Was hälst du von Turaga Rufus Profil? Kommt es gut herüber das er einmal der Toa war und warum er wieder ins Leben kommen konnte? Dazu eine umfangreiche Kritik zum Design des Turaga und seiner Seite? Antworte bitte auf der Diskusionsseite von Rufus. --Jadekaiser 16:27, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Turaga Lesovikk Mit welcher Maske stellst du dir Turaga Lesovikk vor, bzw. welche soll ich ihm geben? Ich habe alle Masken von Turaga Matau. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:06, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ähhhh... Ich würde ihm glaube ich eine Edle Huna beben. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 12:08, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Gut danke. Habe ich auch xD Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:10, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Dein Profil Hier ist dein Profil: Bima (Schlacht um Otro Nui) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 23:18, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage:Top-Inhalte Ich wollte mich nur endschuldigen, dass ich die Seite verändert habe. Aber irgendwer hat die meistbesuchten Seiten hingeschrieben, aber es kommen ja die "ausgewählten" Artikel hin. Das habe ich nur rückgängig gemacht. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 19:26, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ist schon ok, ich wollte eigentlich alle Vorlagen von der Hauptseite schützen, weil es im normalen wiki-Nui wieder vandalismus gab, und deshalb wollte ich halt vorsorgen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 11:24, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ist ja auch verständlich. Zum Glück gehen viele nicht auf dieses Wiki, es ist ja "nur" ein Fanfiction Wiki. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:27, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Toa Gruppe Hey Bima kannst du mir mal sagen wie ich sone vorlage mache idem alle Toa eines Teams angezeigt sind machen (für meine Toa Nui) also so ähnlich wie du es bei deinen Toa Arten hast Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 07:27, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Klicke auf Vorlage: Toaarten auf Bearbeiten und Kopiere den Text, danach ersetzt du meine Toa durch deine, und den Namen der Box durch einen anderen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 07:53, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) hatt geklappt danke ! aber wie leite ich nun bestimmte Toa weiter z.B. Ledras zu Ledras(Die Legende des Lebens) Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 08:22, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Entweder du machst es bei jedem einzelnen Wort so: Ledras oder du machst eine neue Seite mit einer Weiterleitung: #REDIRECTName Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 09:51, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) vielen dank Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 11:28, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) wie heißt deine Vorlage, Kailani? Will sie mir anschauen, ich habe ja sehr viele (zum Teil aus Langeweile) gemacht xD Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:30, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) hab dir grad im network mal n paar klicke gegeben Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:57, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Oh, danke, ich sollte mal wieder da rein gehen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 17:58, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Da ich nicht mehr konnte hab ich dir im network ca. 16 klicke gegeben (xD nich gerade viel) kannst du mir auch mal n paar geben (und mir genau sagen wie ich auf meine seite eigene creationen hinstellen kann) Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:41, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Krieg ich keine Klicke? *Spass* Auf jeden Fall, wenn es von Bionicle ist, dann lade das Bild hier hoch. Dann musst du c.a. einen Tag warten, dann platzierst du ein Gallery Modul auf deiner Seite, dort wählst du das Model aus (wenn es von den Moderatoren kontrolliert wurde.). Ich weiß leider nicht, woher man das Gallery Modul bekommt, villeicht hat man schon eins, weiß ich aber nicht. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:48, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) hey nidihki ich hab dir gestern meine ganze wählleiste geschenkt ^^ trotzdem danke Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:37, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Achso danke^^ Ich habe auch ein paar mal bei dir geklickt. Hast du so ein Gallerie Modul? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 15:46, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) schon gut ich hab eins dann warte ich bis morgen danke ^^ Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:17, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Bitte. Es kann länger dauern wegen den Mods, beim kontrollieren der Galleriemodelle lassen sie sich Zeit. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 16:23, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) haste schon das ende meiner story gesehen hier der link : Die Legende des Lebens bitte mit Kommentar und Sternen bewerten Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:54, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Hatte bisher leider keine Zeit, lese sie mir aber so schnell wie möglich durch. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 12:13, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ok ^^ Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:20, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) @ Lhikan hast du schon "Geheime Intentionen gelesen. Das wo mit alles begann. --Jadekaiser 18:51, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Waffen Wäre es möglich, dass du die Vorlage für Waffen erstellst bzw. in dieses Wiki kopierst? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:50, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) jap. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 08:42, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Danke. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 09:20, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ja, hab ich, das letzte Kapitel ist super, sehr gut beschrieben. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 09:23, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Danke. Die Toa gründeten später die Bruderschaft der Toa, dort bist auch du Mitglied. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 09:28, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) cool. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 09:33, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Hast du auch meine fertig gelesen ???? p.s. In meiner die in meiner neuen gegründet wird biste dann auch Mitglied Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 09:35, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Hast du auch schon Geheimen Intentionen "Wege in den Untergrund" Gelesen? Das ist so gesehen die Geschichte mit der alles begann. --Jadekaiser 09:40, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) LOL, wer fragt als nächstes^^ Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 09:41, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Bei euch beiden bin ich gerade mittendrinnen beim Lesen, denn es sind wirklich viele Geschichten, aber was ich bisher gelesen habe finde ich total gut. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 09:44, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Vorlagen kannst du mir sagen wie ich meine vorlagen trenne so das der kasten der einen nicht in nem anderen drin ist siehe:Lesovikk(Die Legende des Lebens) Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:32, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Schließe den Kasten mit |} am Ende. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 18:33, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) hat geklappt danke ^^ Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:37, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Rufus Hochzeit! Hallo Bima (Heist ja in meiner Geschichte so) würdest du für mich die Hochzeit von Rufus und Lucretcia schreiben? So was emutionales kann ich nicht schreiben. Wenn du mir den gefallen tuen würdest wäre ich dir sehr dankbar. Turaga Rufus --Jadekaiser 14:32, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage: Toaarten Ich wollte dich daran errinnern, dass du die Toa Inara nachträgst. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 15:10, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) An Jadekaiser: Würde ich gerne machen, aber dazu lese ich mir die Geschichte erst mal durch, ich mache es so schnell wie es geht. (Nach welcher Geschichte soll die Hochzeit stattfinden?) An Skorpi: Danke für die Erinnerung hätte es glat vergessen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 17:17, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Zwischen "Ein Freund kehrt Heim" und "Axonn und Brutaka 3 "The final accusing" " --Jadekaiser 17:27, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ok, werde sie mir durchlesen, mach mich sofort an die "Lesarbeit" Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 17:33, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ??? Was geht hier vor sich Bima? Wer ist dieser Slicer? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 09:12, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Mir ist das alles auch ein Rätsel, er hat im Wiki-Nui ein paar äußerst fehlerhafte Dunkle Jäger-Artikel erstellt, die über 50 mal bearbeitet werden mussten um endlich richtig zu sein. Er sagt, dass er an Bionicle Figuren arbeitet, die dann von der Lego company verkauft werden, ob ich das glauben soll weiß ich nicht, denn er hat ja auch bei dem Text von deiner Seite nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 09:15, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das müsst ihr wohl unter euch klären. Herraus zu finden, wer hinter einem Nicknamen steckt ist echt schwer. Ich weiß auch nicht wie das gehen soll. Man bin ich forh das ich kein Admin bin. --Jadekaiser 10:46, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Nun ja eine Alternative wäre das er ein Saboteur ist der sich extra angemeldet hat aber das muss ja nicht unbedingt sein Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:56, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das hoffe ich auch! So etwas wäre echt schade. --Jadekaiser 10:58, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe wieder etwas in Nathanael´s diskussion geschrieben. Hoffentlich könnt ihr das jetzt klären. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 10:58, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) anscheinend ist Toa Slicer nur ein Lügner der sich damit selbst lächerlich macht Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 11:04, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich kann dazu nichts sagen. Doppelgänger erkennt man leicht, sollte Toa Slicer gesperrt werden, kann er sich neu anmelden, das würde man aber sehen... ich warte jetzt auf das "Urteil", vorausgesetzt, Bima oder Nath sind online. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:07, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) wenn man ihn gesperrt hat und er sich neu anmeldet würde ihm das nicht viel nützen denn seine IP-Adresse ist ja auch gesperrt Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 11:09, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das muss man aber extra einstellen. Wenn ein Admin das macht, sehen wir ihn erst mit einem neuen Computer/Laptop wieder... Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:13, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Nath kann ihn aber auch so sperren, dass er sich nie wieder anmelden kann. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 11:13, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Du nicht oder wie? Können das nur... welchen Rang hat Nath noch? Bürokrat? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:16, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ob ich das kann weiß ich nicht, ich weiß nur, dass ich jemanden unbegrenzt sperren kann. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 11:17, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Turaga Rufus: Wir sind hier beim obersten Gerichtshof von Olda-Nui wie lautet die Entscheidung der Geschworenen Toa? Kailani und Skorpi: Schuldig!!! Bima: Das Urteil der Admins wird in Kürze vollstreckt Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 11:18, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wie soll ich deinen Beitrag verstehen? Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 11:19, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) @Kailani: LOL @Bima: Gut, jetzt kannst du es ausprobieren xD Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:20, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) @Bima: keine Ahnung ich wollte ne gerichtssendung veräppeln @Skorpi: ICH HASSE DAS WORT LOL!!!!!!!!!!! Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 11:38, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Zerbrcht euch nicht so den Kopf über die Sache. Jetzt liegt es in der Hand von Bima und Nath. --Jadekaiser 11:40, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) @Kailani: Sorry, wusste ich nicht xD @Jadekaiser: Einverstanden Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:47, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Teridax Darf ich mir für ein kapitel deinen Teridax ausleihen? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:42, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Jap, ich les es mir dann durch und baue es vielleicht auch in meine Geschichte ein. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 14:44, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, ob das geht. Les dir mal das neue Kapitel von Light in the Shadows 1 durch, ich brauche nur die Gestalt, er hat einen anderen Namen... wobei, ich könnte da etwas einbauen... Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:46, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Achso, ich dachte du nimmst den Charakter, aber du nimmst nur die Figur, oder? Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 14:47, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Einmal ja immer ja. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 14:51, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, die brauche ich nur. Denn ich wollte, dass es in meiner Geschichte geklärt ist, wie die Makuta entstehen. Deshalb heißt der Schöpfer nur Makuta. Darf ich trotzdem? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:49, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Danke. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:52, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Zum Abschnit ??? Ich habe keine anderen Rechte als du Bima, der einzige Unterschied ist, dass ich neue Admins ernennen kann. Beim Sperren kann man ein Häkchen in "IP mitsperren" oder so setzen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:16, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Was werdet ihr jetzt mit Toa Slicer machen? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 16:18, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sollte er nochmal auffallen, dann ... du weißt schon. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:22, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) gut. Er ist jetzt also verwarnt. (Was für ein Start!) Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 16:23, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ok, dann machen wir es so. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 18:43, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Zokah Was sind die toa Zokah? Brauch' ich für Nathanaels Reise (DR) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:31, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Toa - was? WO steht das? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 15:34, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) hab ich noch nie gehört. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 19:11, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Aus dem Epilog von Nether world. (Nathanael1711 unangemeldet)87.122.132.230 15:22, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Aso, solche ganz neuen Begriffe merke ich mir gar nicht mehr. Also ich hab noch nicht geplant sie überhaupt näher in die Story miteinzubeziehen, du kannst den namen also ruhig klauen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 16:24, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) In der oben erwähnten story kommen leute aus meinem in dein Universum, ich könnnte sie da gut brauchen ... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 19:05, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ok, ich les es mir dann durch und baue das Ankommen vielleicht in meine Geschichte ein. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 08:55, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Rockoh T3 Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr der "Rockoh T3 außenseiter"^^ Ich hab ihn mir gerade für nur 30 € Bestellt, ich freu mich schon XD... Muss jetzt aber off gehen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 19:39, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Der ist super! Okay, bis irgendwann! Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 19:40, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) sollten wir nicht den neuen Artikel des Monates wählen oder müssen wir noch extra auf den 10. November warten?? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:07, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Gut dass es dir aufgefallen ist, ich hab es total vergessen, ja die Wahlen beginnen. center|100px 16:09, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich werde der erste sein, der einen Charkter nominiert, glaube ich... Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 16:21, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich glaube ich nominiere auch lieber einen Charakter. center|100px 16:25, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Schaumal in die Disskusion der Abstimmung. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 16:59, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sperren Kannst du diese Seite schreibgeschützt machen, dass ich sie aber noch bearbeiten kann? Wäre sehr dankbar. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 22:09, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) soweit ich weiß kann ich drei sperren machen, einmal für alle, einmal für nichtregistrierte Benutzer, und einmal nur für admins, vielleicht solltest du Nath fragen wie das geht, denn ich bin einfach zu unerfahren dazu. center|100px 10:14, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Geht klar. Ist ja auch verständlich, du bist ja noch nicht sooo lange ein Admin ^^ Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:17, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich mach mir jetzt auch ne neue Diskussionsseite, meine ist einfach vieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel zu voll. center|100px 12:18, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC)